villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noah Adam Mahn
' Noah Adam Mahn' is the main antagonist of the entire Extinctioners universe, he is the leader of the Invasion Force that caused much of the carnage in the first story-arc and the reason the Extinctioners were formed as a group: he is the only villain save for Xenif who is considered a Complete Monster on the TV Tropes page, though like all things this can be questioned - regardless of whether or not Noah Mahn is the most vicious enemy he is definitely one of the most powerful and dangerous with a devastating track-record that has rightfully made him and his Invasion Force greatly feared by almost all the main cast. Noah Mahn is obsessed with bringing humans back to the planet Alden (really Earth in disguise) and enslaving the current residents of the planet - those who defy him or do not have useful traits are to be killed with the help of Omega Hunters or his squads of skull-mask wearing thugs. With the aid of psychotic, desperate or just plain criminal beings such as Lynx Wylde, the Hunters and Bajer Blaquestrype the Invasion Force has spread - yet they are only the start as a great many more humans are on arrival to Alden, though it is unknown if they are aware or Noah Man's current activities or not since his Invasion Force lost contact with the other humans some time ago due to an accident involving wormhole-travel. Noah Adam Mahn is also extremely dangerous due to the fact he has numerous clone bodies and robots, one of which was powerful enough to take on the entire Extinctioners team and survive decapitation - this makes it difficult to tell if one is facing the real Noah Mahn or one of his doubles (though lately their has been a definite distinction between the "elder" Noah Mahn and his younger "clones"). Just some of the things Noah Mahn and his Invasion Force have done are: *destroy the space-station / home of the Solar Foxes, killing all inhabitants save a small crew of hybrids (super-powered beings) who escaped - this scene was infamous for the fact an infant was clearly seen in the space-station watching the ship alongside its curious mother, only to be vaporized by the ship as it opened fire. *enslave countless super-powered beings (known in-universe as hybrids) and keep them in concentration-style camps where they were subjected to torture - they were also forced to wear Mind-Collars that would put them under the Invaders' control: some hybrids were even forced to breed and had their infants removed from them. *destroyed entire families / villages in their pursuit of hybrids - many of the main cast have had to watch their families being killed by the Invaders, who do not spare children (as seen above). *Force hybrids to hunt down their own kind with the "aid" of Hunters, some hybrids are willing accomplices (normally psychotic or criminal) but others are enslaved by fear / Mind-Collar technology. *The Invasion Force's tactics caused so much outrage that at least two of their own creations rebelled after realizing their creators were "evil" (Micro and Warfare respectively). *destroy an entire planet, causing the Remalons to go nearly extinct - Umnus, one of the only Remalons captured, was forced to watch his planet being destroyed and also had his mane shaven off by the Invaders (shaving off his mane was extremely degrading in his culture). Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Slavedrivers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Evil Creator Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Humans Category:Extinctioners Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Mad Scientist Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Complete Monster